PMD: Somos
by Tanaki Wolf
Summary: Yay, another Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story! This follows the adventures of a oneman rescue team. The rating will vary.
1. Back Again

**A Clueless Start**

I stirred in my sleep. I had had the most horrible dream. I was in pain. Lots of pain. My body was twisting into grotesque and impossible forms. My body felt like it would snap in half. It was only when I tried to move when I realized it was not _completely_ all a dream.

My arms felt short and heavy. I always felt groggy in the morning, but this was ridiculous! I tried to roll onto my back, and found myself with more energy than usual. In fact, I also felt a little underweight. God, what did I do last night? I stood up on my… FOUR PAWS?!?! What the hell happened to me?!

I slowly realized that there were others around me, all sleeping. What the hell was going on? I tried to relax and rationalize the situation. I let my memories wash over me. This all seemed so familiar. But from what? The answer hit me square in the face: I had been here before. Although this time, I had brought some friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: R&R. I don't have much else to say. YET!!!


	2. Explanations

**Explanations**

As I waited for the others to awaken, I walked around and tried to gather my bearings. I was in a forest. It seemed to be the same forest I had appeared in before. So that would mean we could be attacked at any second. There were many wild pokémon in the forest who would love a fight. And the nearest pokémon I knew were civil were a couple miles off…

Ouch! That memory hurt. I would rather face the two charmeleons again than go to that rescue team. I ran back to "camp", hoping someone was awake.

The small eevee was stirring. I then realized I had no idea who was who. And everyone would panic when they saw what state they were in. I detracted my claws. As the creature's eyes opened, I drew close.

"Tell me your name. No… don't say anything. Just say your name."

It looked shocked and fearful (mostly due to the fact my claws were an inch away from its face). But it did manage to squeak, "M.. M.. Matt!"

I relaxed and brought my paw away from him. Matt looked down at himself and shrieked. He started running around and crashed into a tree. I laughed, but not just because of his collision with the shrub: Matt was an "Emo" type character. He was, "In touch with his feminine side". The fact the Curse thought he had the personality of an eevee was hilarious. He turned to me.

"Who are you?!" he requested.

"Don't worry; I won't hurt you." I would have said more, but I heard a rustling noise behind me. I stared in awe as an absol slowly walked over to me, followed by a slightly overweight bulbasaur. My guess would have been Katie and Amanda as the absol and bulbasaur. Katie was a kind of dark character, and Amanda seemed to follow her everywhere, like a puppy. "At least they kept their cool," I thought.

I decided not to wait for the other four to wake up to explain myself.

"Hey, Katie, Matt, Amanda. It's me: Glen. I will now take questions, one at a time."

This took a minute to register with them. They looked at each other, and then back at me. Matt was the first one to speak.

"Is that really you, Glen?"

"Yes, but hold on: I will now answer the really obvious question."

As I opened my mouth, something caught the corner of my eye. The treecko and furret were slowly getting to their feet. After some quick thinking, I figured the treecko was Derek and the furret was Lucia. Derek was stubborn, and Lucia… well, I really had no idea. But I figured it had to be, since I had identified the poochyena as Tyler and the vulpix as Adriana.

"Hey, Derek! Lucia! Come over here!"

They staggered over to me, surprised and confused.

"As I was saying… Yes, we are all pokémon. In this world, there are no humans. But many pokémon keep popping up that were originally humans. Many pokémon in this forest want to hurt you, so stay close. Any more questions?"

Amanda the Bulbasaur started acting funny, and I figured she was raising her hand.

"Yes, the fat Bulbasaur."

"Is this real? I'm not dreaming, am I… WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT, YOU ANOREXIC BASTARD? I'VE NEVER SEEN A LINOONE SO SKINNY!"

"No you're not dreaming. Even as a human, you were overweight, Amanda."

"Whoa, that's Amanda?" a mysterious voice asked.

The vulpix and the poochyena had woken up. Katie the Absol explained everything to them."

"Huh, so this is for real?" asked Tyler the Poochyena.

"Yes," I said.

Suddenly, a mankey screeched. The sound was followed by many more outcries.

"Oh, shit," I muttered. "Everyone, run as fast as you can in the other direction. I don't know if any of you know agility or quick attack: Try to use them to get out of here faster! GO!"

I saw 10 or 12 mankeys swing into view. As I prepared to attack, I muttered, "Just like old times."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I am going to say this now. This Linoone knows hyper beam. Live with it.

R&R, or I'll make the next chapter even worse than this one! OH MY!

Here's a key:

Matt the Eevee

Lucia the Furret

Katie the Absol

Amanda the Bulbasaur (fat)

Adriana the Vulpix

Tyler the Poochyena

Derek the Treecko

Glen the Linoone (GO ME!)

Have fun!


	3. Understanding

**Understanding**

The mankeys attacked. As I started dodging their claws, I realized I could not risk an injury. My friends needed me. Quick as I could,(1) I sped off after them.

They were actually moving pretty fast. When I caught up to them, we were only a mile away from the clearing. I saw that Matt, Tyler, Adriana, and I were the only ones who knew agility or quick attack. But the mankeys were in hot pursuit. I told everyone to go ahead. I turned around and ran straight through the swarm. The mankeys shrieked and scattered. Cowards. I ran until I came out of the forest. But my eyes showed me one of the last things I needed to see.

My friends were talking to a chikorita and a charmander. I recognized the two by the scars all over their bodies. I was in a jam. I needed to get my friends back, but I did NOT want to have to talk to Chikorita and Charmander. Deep in thought, I did not hear the approaching footsteps, until…

"Can I help you?"

It's too bad no one was watching: I think I broke the world record for the high jump. I turned around and saw a squirtle. It had the same marks as the other two pokémon. "No biggie," I thought. "I still have time to escape…"

"Hey, Glen! Come over here! We met some friendly Pokémon." Stupid Derek.

"Did you say Glen?" squeaked Chikorita. "As in rescue team Somos?"

I sighed. "Yeah, it's me," I muttered.

The three approached me. Paniking, I jumped high into a tree. Everyone walked over to me.

"What's his problem," questioned Adriana.

Charmander smiled broadly. "Story time!"

Chikorita grinned, too, and everyone sat down.

"So there we were, Charmander, Squirtle, and I, in the depths of yet another unmapped cave. We were caught in a rockslide. Still weak from fighting crobats, we didn't have much time…"

I was listening to all this from my tree…

FLASHBACKLINOONE!!!

"Another day, another rescue mission," I mumbled to myself, as I fought through piles of rock and bone. This was an unnecessarily tiring mission. Having to save a rescue team after they bit off more than they could chew. I winced as I bumped my arm.

"Stupid crobats…"

I had made my way to a small cavern. I gasped at what I saw. There was a colossal pit in the center of the room, filled with scorching magma.(2) I heard soft noises coming from a passage at the end of the hallway. I carefully worked my way around the pit to the other side.

I found team Go-Getters in the alcove. They were trapped under a pile of rubble. They looked relieved to see someone else there. But they were also worried.

"Are you part of a rescue team?" asked the squirtle.

"Sort of," I answered. "I cannot register as a rescue team because it's… well, it's just me. No one else. I am a loner. But shut up: I need to get you out."

I backed away and assessed the situation. There was no way I would be able to manually move this rock. I had to try something daring…

I let loose a hyper-beam. It decimated the debris covering the three pokémon. They looked incredibly greatful.

"Well, don't just stand there. RUN!!!"

The entire cave started to shake. We all sprinted toward the exit. But in the middle of the cave, the lava started to rise. I looked, and saw a pokémon jump on to the edge of the pit. But not just any pokémon: Entei.

"No… fucking… way," I gasped.

The legendary creature looked pissed. My eyes widened.

"EVERYONE OUT, QUICKLY!!!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs.

We ran through the labyrinth of tunnels, with Entei following close behind, unleashing the full extent of his fury. I could see light at the end. Suddenly, I felt something brush over my back. I winced as I felt a burning sensation down my spine. I stumbled and fell. I saw Entei running, still pursuing team Go-Getters. I gathered all my strength and put everything into one more hyper-beam. It hit Entei squarely in the back. He fell, long enough for everyone to get away. The last thing I saw before collapsing was… nothing. Everyone had left the cave.

The next morning, I woke up, asleep in my bed at home, with fingers and toes.

ENDFLASHBACKLINOONE

"A.. A.. And that's how we know him," finished Chikorita, her voice shaking.

I was crying. I lost my grip and fell to the ground with a hard 'thud'. Chikorita ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Okay. Okay! I'm never okay when I have to think about that memory. I saved your asses, and all I had to show for it was my humanity back. But, I am not angry. I don't regret doing it. I don't know why, but I'm kind of glad I did."

Chikorita walked closer to me.

"You should not be upset: It's our fault. We decided to take that mission. We took the risk. We did not deserve saving, from the rockslide or from Entei. We are indebted to you. So why don't we start paying you back now," she said, embracing me.

I stood up and dried my eyes. I broke into a sly grin. 

"Well, I will need help with these naïve pokémon I have on my hands. Could you teach them about themselves? I'd like to get back to saving other pokémon."

"HEY! Who are you calling naïve?" screamed Lucia.

"Of course we can," stated Charmander.

I turned to my friends. They looked nervous, but nodded. I slowly walked over to the base. I guess things would be different from now on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) You should know a Linoone can run up to 60 m.p.h.

(2) It was still underground, so yes, it's magma.


	4. Intermission

**INTERMISSION**

**Yes, intermission. The place in my stories where I take a break and move on to a new story. Do not worry, I will finish this story at a later date. Until then, look for a new story!**


End file.
